In the enemies clutches
by Landon Richardson
Summary: The last thing Danni wants to do is have to interact with Wo Fat but with Steve on the edge of falling apart she has no choice but to step up into the brink and deal with him and his mind games… the only question is will she lose more than she gains? (Steve x OC)
1. Chapter 1

In the Enemies Clutches

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Joe White and Wo Fat do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor and Rowan McGarrett definitely belongs to me so please don't use without asking permission first**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **This story unlike the other 'what could have been story' will be separated into chapters and it will turn mature pretty soon I think so you should be aware of that.**

 **This story was so much fun to write so hopefully you'll all enjoy it as well.**

 **The rating for this chapter is obviously much higher than the previous ones so please be aware of that!**

 **We hope you all enjoy it**

Overall summary

 **The last thing Danni wants to do is have to interact with Wo Fat but with Steve on the edge of falling apart she has no choice but to step up into the brink and deal with him and his game… the only question is will she lose more than she gains? (Part of the Danni world)**

Chapter Summary

" **I'm not an idiot Danni regardless of what Joe might think. I've known the guy since I was at the Academy and I know when he's lying to me and he's lying to me now. There's something more to my mother's death then he is telling me and he knows what it is and whatever it is, it's something which Wo Fat knows as well. I deserve some fucking answers. She was my mother."**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"I'm not an idiot Danni regardless of what Joe might think. I've known the guy since I was at the Academy and I know when he's lying to me and he's lying to me now. There's something more to my mother's death then he is telling me and he knows what it is and whatever it is, it's something which Wo Fat knows as well. I deserve some fucking answers. She was my mother." Steve McGarrett stated, his voice rising with every word as he continued to punch the bag which he had strung up in their back yard for when he needed to work out his aggression.

He glanced over his shoulder, some of his anger draining out of him, when his eyes landed on the sight of his fiancé Danni Williams, sitting in the old rocking chair which her mother had sent her from New Jersey, breast feeding their new born daughter as she hummed softly to her.

Danni glanced up, her eyes soft as they met his before he looked away and began attacking the punch bag again with renewed vigour. She sighed, shaking her head, her heart hurting for Steve and everything he was going through. Steve did not trust easily and it seemed that those from his past who he did trust were intent on breaking that.

She continued to watch him, stroking her finger tips over Rowan's soft dark hair wondering how long Steve would be in this mood for this time. He had stormed into the house ten minutes earlier, clearly in a rage and come straight out back to the punch bag. Whatever had happened was clearly eating him up and she hated it. She would have to call Chin Ho Kelly or Jack O'Connor or Kono Kalakaua later on to see if they knew what had happened because Steve certainly hadn't been this way when he had left their house earlier after coming home for lunch.

She breathed out slowly and spoke, choosing her words carefully.

"What do you think he's hiding from you?"

Steve remained silent for a moment, running her question through his head as he fell into the rhythm of punching. He had tried running before this to work out his frustration but that hadn't helped. He had thought after they had captured Wo Fat that he would get answers to his questions but instead all he had gotten was more questions which were weighing him down. He caught the punch bag and breathed out, looking back at Danni, his eyes falling to his daughter who was wriggling in Danni's arms, her face scrunched up clearly becoming affected by the atmosphere which Steve was creating.

"I don't know exactly but I'm pretty positive that it comes down to Shelburne because everything to do with this damn mess comes back to that name. Wo Fat is obsessed with it and finding whoever the person is and Joe…" He stopped for a second before continuing. "Joe says one thing and then the next minute he is twisting it around leaving me in the dark. If he knows something than he should just fucking tell me." Steve stated, turning and round house kicking the bag, high and hard, causing it to spin before he started punching at it again.

Danni closed her eyes briefly, leaning back in the chair and rocking in it as she tried to hide her own frustration. She was getting sick and tired of hearing the name Shelburne. Steve was obsessed by it and it was beginning to drive her mad. Why couldn't he show the same level of focus for herself or for their daughter or for Grace or even their Ohana. Everything somehow came back to Shelburne, even if the conversation had nothing to do with it in the first place.

She slowly opened her eyes and lifted Rowan to her shoulder, quickly sorting her top out so she was covered before turning her attention back to her daughter and rubbing her back before she spoke again.

"Have you straight out asked Joe?"

Steve snorted at the comment.

"What do you think Danni? Of course I've asked Joe about it and all he said in return was that was something which he needed to look into first before he could get back to me. I know he knows something and whatever that something is, I'm not going to like it." He turned to her with a pleading look, well aware that he was testing her patience with it all. "I need to know what Shelburne was to my parents Danni. Dad had it in the tool box, he was investigating it and other people are as well. I need to be able to keep us safe from it. If Shelburne was the one who destroyed my past then he might be someone who wants to destroy my future as well. I can't risk him getting to you or Rowan or Grace but to do that I need to know what and who I'm up against."

Danni remained silent for a moment before she spoke.

"There's nothing you can do about it tonight so why don't you come over here and give your daughter a hug now that she's finished eating. You've been back for fifteen minutes and barely looked at her." She pointed out, a cool note coming to her voice which she hated. She swallowed, forcing herself to soften it as she reminded herself for what felt like the hundredth time why Steve was doing this. "What can we do to find out more about Shelburne, have you used up all your contacts?" She asked, tilting her head and kissing Rowan on the temple.

Steve walked over to them, his gaze searching Danni's face for a moment before it landed on Rowan, a helpless smile coming to his face. He still couldn't believe that this small being was his. He stopped in front of them, using his teeth to take his gloves off and dropped them to the side of him, reaching down and taking Rowan from her mother. He settled her against his shoulder, watching as she squirmed for a bit in his hold until she was how she wanted to be. He held her for a second, breathing in her baby scent before he spoke, his gaze going back to Danni who was watching them, a warm smile on her face.

"All my contacts are either confused and have no idea what I'm talking about or they simply clam up as though they are afraid. Whoever Shelburne is, he has influence and he's clearly using it. Even Toast and Jack are coming up blank and we both know that normally nothing escapes them for long."

"What you need Steve is a pair of fresh eyes." She told him, holding up her hand to stop him from interrupting her. "Not to look at the evidence but to go straight for the source. We both know that Wo Fat knows exactly how to play you but he has no idea how to play me. Let me go and talk to him face to face. I'll bring one of the others with me for back up and we'll take a crack at him. You have nothing to lose." She pointed out, her serious look melting into another smile when Rowan turned and nuzzled her face into Steve's neck with a little snuffling sound. The small girl might have inherited her father's dark hair, eyes and smile but everything else was Danni right down to the cute straight nose.

He looked at her thoughtfully, considering what she had said before he slowly grinned and nodded.

"When exactly do you think you can go?" He asked.

"Well that depends, has he recovered from the beating you gave him before taking him in?" She queried, smiling when he shook his head. "Well in that case I best get in before he does. He's more likely to talk when in pain then when he isn't."

Steve shifted Rowan slightly, glancing down at his watch.

"I can speak to the head warden at the prison and get your name placed on the list." He told her.

"Tomorrow then. If there is something which he is hiding about this Steve then I'll get it from him okay." She promised him causing him to smile.

"I know Danni, if anyone can than it's you."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	2. Chapter 2

In the enemies clutches

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Joe White and Wo Fat do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor and Rowan McGarrett definitely belongs to me so please don't use without asking permission first**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **This story unlike the other 'what could have been story' will be separated into chapters and it will turn mature pretty soon I think so you should be aware of that.**

 **This story was so much fun to write so hopefully you'll all enjoy it as well.**

 **The rating for this chapter is obviously much higher than the previous ones so please be aware of that!**

 **We hope you all enjoy it**

Overall summary

 **The last thing Danni wants to do is have to interact with Wo Fat but with Steve on the edge of falling apart she has no choice but to step up into the brink and deal with him and his game… the only question is will she lose more than she gains? (Part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **"Are you sure that you want to do this Danni because it's not too late to change your mind, I can go in there for you instead and question Wo Fat." Chin Ho Kelly stated, his dark eyes boring into Danni's as he placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing down on the muscle in a comforting manner.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to do this Danni because it's not too late to change your mind, I can go in there for you instead and question Wo Fat." Chin Ho Kelly stated, his dark eyes boring into Danni's as he placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing down on the muscle in a comforting manner.

They were waiting for the guards who would bring Wo Fat into the interrogation room which was next door to the room they were currently in. Danni shook her head, keeping her eyes fixed on Jack O'Connor as he set up his computer equipment, ready to verify and check everything which came out of Wo Fat's mouth.

"It's not a case of wanting to do this Chin, it's more a case of having to do it. Steve needs me to do this for him." She told the older man, crossing her arms over her chest and averting her gaze to the empty room she would soon be occupying. She felt itchy all over, her desire to have Rowan back in her arms growing with every passing moment even though she knew her daughter was completely safe and sound with her father and half of their Ohana.

"He's going to know exactly who you are Danni and what you mean to Steve. He knows you're Steve biggest weakness and he's going to try and get into your head. It's what he does."

Danni nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing when she saw the secondary door open and three guards lead Wo Fat in and towards the one desk in the middle of the room. He didn't look intimidating but she knew from experience that appearances were almost always misleading.

"I know" She said on a sigh, turning back to Chin. "That's why you'll be in the room with me as well, for added support. Have you got everything ready Jack?" She asked, switching her attention to the tall blond who looked up at her and nodded, making no effort to hide the concern from his pale blue eyes which told her without words that Jack agreed with Chin that this was an insane idea. Swallowing hard, she straightened, breathing out slowly before she spoke. "Okay Chin, let's go and get this over and done with."

She led the way out of the room and towards the door next to it, her hand gripping the handle for a second before she set her shoulders and entered the room, fixing her face in its usual unreadable thoughtful expression.

"Well, well, well Detective Williams… this is certainly a pleasant surprise. What brings you down here to see me? Don't tell me, does it have something to do with McGarrett's and my obsession with the illusive Shelburne?" He queried, watching as her eyes narrowed slightly even as she smiled, taking the seat opposite him. He ignored Chin as though the other man didn't exist.

"Your obsession" She repeated. "If you're obsessed than you can surely understand why the Commander wants to know all he can about Shelburne If you really think about it, Shelburne has destroyed both of your lives but, instead of just approaching him at the beginning and explaining things you instead torture him and then try to kill him in North Korea of all places. Why is that exactly?" She asked, a curious tone to her voice as though she was genuinely interested in hearing what he had to say.

"Maybe it as simple as the fact that I just don't like him. I don't like McGarrett and I don't like 50 either and I don't like the way you keep disrupting my businesses though I've heard you haven't been gracing the 50 offices with your presence for the past four months. I wonder why that is" He stated thoughtfully, dropping his eyes to look at her figure before they came back up with a knowing, triumphant look which set her on edge.

She forced herself to relax in the chair, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I think we both know why I've been gone for four months though if you like I can spell it out for you." She said through gritted teeth, she heard Chin shift slightly behind her but stared straight at Wo Fat with a thoughtful look

Wo Fat stared at her hard before he smirked.

"So McGarrett is a father now is he. That is certainly interesting to know." He remarked before changing the subject, his eyes never leaving her face. "It amuses me that people believe that it's McGarrett who is the brains of 50 when that position clearly belongs to you Danielle. That must frustrate you at time. Tell me, do people look at you, see what you look like and then simply brush you off as unimportant? I'm not ashamed to say that I find you quite fascinating. I've been hoping that I could get to McGarrett enough that he would slip up and send you here to speak to me." He stated, his face breaking out into a grin which reminded her sharply of a shark. "I'll tell you what Danielle, the two of us will play a little game together. You can ask me a question and I'll answer it truthfully but then in return I get to ask you a question and you have to answer it. Have we a deal?"

Danni smirked internally; men always thought that she put everything towards her appearance and looks when just the opposite was true. Wo Fat was seeing everything about her but clearly he couldn't read her if that was his opinion. The fact that he was trying to subtly drive a wedge between her and Steve was interesting as well. She wondered whether Wo Fat had any idea that Toast had found out that a few of her ex colleagues were currently undercover working for him, gaining information which could be used to put him away once and for all. She almost wished she could be there when he realised what had happened. He would be in for a surprise that much was for sure.

"Go right ahead" She answered sweetly. "You can even ask the first question if you want."

Wo Fat was smiling for a second, his eyes moving across her face in a way which made her want to go and drown herself in a shower.

"How does McGarrett like being a father to a child of his own" He demanded. Danni raised her eyebrow slightly wondering where he was going with the line of questioning.

"I imagine he feels the same way as any father does when they have a child." She answered briefly ignoring the flash of annoyance that crossed his face at her brief answer. He had never stated just how long her answers had to be, just that she answered them. "So who or what is Shelburne?" She questioned, spotting the spark of anger which flashes across his eyes before he lowered them briefly from her. Either se was angry about her question or he was angry by her generic answer to his. Either way it was a good sign that she was getting under his skin. For a moment he was silent as though weighing what he could tell her before he eventually answered her.

"Shelburne is a person" He told her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now it's my turn. How does McGarrett feel about you? Are you the love of his life?"

Danni made a show of yawning and glancing down at her watch.

"Really? That's your question. Why asked something you already know the answer to? Because I'm kind though I'll allow you to retake your question perhaps you're less smart than I had been led to believe after all"

She smiled as she saw another spark of rage from him telling her that she had hit a nerve with her comment, he clearly hated anyone talking about his family or insulting his intelligence. She smiled again when she heard Jack's voice coming softly through her ear piece.

"Hey Danni, I looked into Wo Fat and it looks like he's following in his father's footsteps only more brutally and with more money to back whatever he does. He doesn't care who he hurts. Watch yourself carefully with him." Danni shrugged her shoulder to let Jack know that she had heard and waited for Wo Fat to speak.

"Hoe kind of you Danielle." He remarked calmly before his eyes flickered to Chin for the first time. "How does it feel to be engaged to a man who cares more about Shelburne then he does about you? Did you know that he lies to you constantly? For example when he tell you that he's going off for a run he's instead out looking for leads for Shelburne."

Danni laughed at the comment, shaking her head.

"Of course he is. We know each other better than you think apparently. All right now it's my turn, Why did Shelburne kill your father and why didn't he kill you as well? If Shelburne was smart enough to say hidden from you, it makes me wonder why he or she didn't get rid of you and end it."

"Shelburne didn't kill my father." Wi Fat replied. Danni kept her face expressionless with difficulty. She knew this was more than Steve had figured out. Not only did she now know that Shelburne was a person and not an organisation but she also knew that whoever it was hadn't killed Wo Fat's father.

"Doesn't it scare you Danielle to think that all I have to do is snap my fingers and you and your children would be gone just like that."

Danni ignored the cold wave of feat that crashed over her as her mind went instantly to Grace and Rowan and whether they were both safe.

"No because you underestimate me and what I am capable of doing if pushed" She said simply. "Why do you want Shelburne so badly if he didn't kill your father?" She pressed. She could feel her cell phone vibrating in the pocket of her cardigan but ignored it. She had a feeling that she knew who it was.

"The reason I want Shelburne so much is because she killed my mother" He answered after a pause. Danni felt he eyes widen for a second in surprise at the slip he made. She blinked when she heard Jack's sound of shock through the earpiece.

"Shelburne is a woman? I'll call the others for you Danni"

Danni shrugged her other shoulder this time and reached up running her hand over her hair to let him know that he needed to do it fast.

"I can understand why you would want her then" Danni said quietly. "I believe it's your turn to ask a question unless you want to stop this game that is."

Wo Fat stared at her for a moment wondering briefly how the hell someone like McGarrett had a woman like this one behind him and how he had convinced her to be with her and have his child? He must have spoken out loud because she laughed.

"Oh Wo Fat, you underestimate Steve McGarrett. You forget that he took Hesse down who was one of your Lieutenants if memory serves me right. Actually Steve is a lot like you when you think about it, his family was torn apart but unlike you he actually made something of himself." She shook her head and pushed her chair back coming to her feet. "I think we're done here." She stated, looking behind her towards the guards and nodded at them to indicate that they could take him back to his cell.

Danni felt sick to her stomach at the encounter though she made sure she kept the same half smile on her lips as she used throughout.

"Are you coming again Danielle?" Wo Fat demanded as the guards dragged him to his feet.

"That depends on whether you actually have any questions to ask next time" She replied, before she moved towards the door, stopping in the doorway and looking back at him with a smirk. "I'll give your regards to Steve."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	3. Chapter 3

In the enemies clutches

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Adam 'Toast' Charles and Wo Fat do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor, Rowan McGarrett, Riley King, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, David Williams and Niamh Clayton definitely belongs to me so please don't use without asking permission first**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **This story unlike the other 'what could have been story' will be separated into chapters and it will turn mature pretty soon I think so you should be aware of that.**

 **This story was so much fun to write so hopefully you'll all enjoy it as well.**

 **The rating for this chapter is obviously much higher than the previous ones so please be aware of that!**

 **We hope you all enjoy it**

Overall summary

 **The last thing Danni wants to do is have to interact with Wo Fat but with Steve on the edge of falling apart she has no choice but to step up into the brink and deal with him and his game… the only question is will she lose more than she gains? (Part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

" **I think I could do with a shower after that interview." Danni remarked, the minute the heavy metal door had swung shut behind her, her gaze on Chin who shot her a sympathetic look, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in for a brief, one armed hug before he stepped away from her.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"I think I could do with a shower after that interview." Danni remarked, the minute the heavy metal door had swung shut behind her, her gaze on Chin who shot her a sympathetic look, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in for a brief, one armed hug before he stepped away from her.

"I think we both could" He answered as they turned and headed back into the room where Jack was. He glanced up at their entrance, pausing in packing his equipment away, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Danni, I think you should call Steve now." He instructed, going on to explain further when he caught her questioning look. "I rang headquarters to tell them about the Shelburne breakthrough and I couldn't get through to anyone. I've just tried again and still nothing. Either they have all got a case which they've not told us about which requires everyone including Toast to be out of the office or something has happened which is deemed more important than answering my call. Either option isn't good." He stated, turning back as he continued with his job, putting the sensitive equipment away as soon as possible so they could get the hell out of there.

"It might be nothing." Chin said soothingly as Danni reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone, her eyes flickering between the two men.

"Or it could be everything." She countered. "You're the one who told me there's no such things as coincidences Chin, just well-planned points of action which appeared to be random. How random is it that we speak to Wo Fat, we get answers finally, answers which Steve had craved and now we can't reach them? Somethings not right, I can feel it." She stated, pressing down on the number one button on her phone and bringing it to her ear, listening to the ring tone as she waited for Steve to pick up.

She swore when the phone instantly went to his voicemail. She hung up and tried Toast's number only for the same thing to happen again.

"They aren't picking up" she said, her face paling. "We've got to get over there now, Steve was caring for Rowan today. He would never not pick up to me." She stated.

"I'm ready" Jack said, picking the suitcase up and looking at them. It was on the tip of Danni's tongue to tell the other man that she would have left without him but she stopped herself instead giving him a tight nod before she turned and lead the way out of the room and down the warren of corridors until they were at the gate. She signed her name and gathered the rest of her stuff before they stepped out into the bright sunlight.

"I'll drive" Chin stated, reaching out and snagging the keys from her, a tone to his voice which told Danni that it was a statement rather than a question. She didn't even bother to answer, merely getting into the passenger seat and trying Steve's number for a second time, swearing when the same thing happened and it went straight to voice mail. She swallowed trying to keep her panic in check.

They had just pulled out of the prison car park when Danni's phone rang. She fumbled with it for a split second before answering.

"Toast? Where's Steve and Rowan? Why isn't Steve picking his phone up? I…" Her voice came to an abrupt stop when Toast spoke over her.

"Rowan is safe Danni, she's with me."

Danni let out a shaky breathe, sagging back against the chair, her eyes closing as she said a quick prayer of thanks that her baby was safe. She could hear Toast calling her name.

"I'm just putting you on loud speaker" She told the younger man, pressing the button and sharing a glance with Chin as she spoke. "You're on with me and Chin. Where's Steve?"

"Gone" Toast said. "And so is Riley, David and Louisa."

"Gone? As in gone from the office on a case?" Chin queried, his hands tightening their grip on the steering wheel.

"I don't think so." Toast responded. "According to the reports our headquarters has been trashed and it looks like there has been a fight here. Apparently blood and…" his voice trailed off as though he couldn't bring himself to say anything more. Danni froze staring down at the phone.

"Toast" Chin said, his voice coming across as firm. "Danni, Jack and I are on our way back to you now but we need to know some details for when we arrive. I know you're freaked out and probably scared but I need you to focus okay. You need to remain calm and take care of Rowan until Danni gets there okay?" He stated, shooting Danni a concerned look.

There was a silence which lasted a few moments until they heard Toast breathe out shakily over the line.

"Okay, I can do that" He told them. "Rowan is absolutely fine though Danni, she's having a nap at the moment and Steve had fed her only an hour a go… man" He said with a nervous luck. "All of this went down within an hour."

"What went down Toast?" Danni asked. "We're five minutes out so just give us the low down okay?"

"Okay. We were working like normal, doing the paperwork for the Cassidy case when Steve suddenly got a call on his cell. I don't know what was said but Steve turned white. He turned to Riley and said something like 'Rise of the wind' and then they were gone. Riley disappeared somewhere and Steve went into his office. David followed him and they spoke but it was a quick conversation and then Steve came out with Rowan in her car chair and a nappy bag. He gave me both of them and told me that Rowan needed some fresh air and that I was to go to Amy Hanamoa's coffee shop and grab us all some coffee since you would be back soon and it was your favourite coffee on the island."

"Right" Danni said slowly, her stomach churning as a wave of horror came over her as she realised exactly what Steve had done. He had known something was about to go down and his only thought had been to get their daughter and the weakest member of their team out of harm's way.

"So I went because he has his SEAL face on, you know the one which makes it really clear that you shouldn't mess with him. He then told me that someone he used to work with back when he was in the military would meet me there and that I would have to give her a sentence and she would need to provide the right answer. If she gave me the right answer then he told me to stay with her and to do what she said." He stated.

"What if she gave you the wrong answer?" Chin asked, his tone serious.

"Then I was to get the hell out of there and get Rowan to Duncan's house."

"Duncan as in my ex?" Danni asked before she could help herself.

"Yeah" Toast said, his voice sounding puzzled. "I thought it was strange as well but apparently he and Steve have some sort of arrangement together for emergency situations."

Danni frowned, pushing the idea that Steve and Duncan had some sort of arrangement together to the side. She could worry about that when everything was back to normal and Steve was with her again.

"What happened next Toast?" Chin demanded as he took a left turn. Danni glanced at the street name absently thankful to see that it was one she recognised which meant that they were nearly at headquarters.

"Steve manhandled me out of the office. He kissed Rowan and then he was gone. I went to Amy's coffee house and when I was there a woman approached me. I figured it was the one Steve was talking about so I said the sentence which for the record was really hard because it's not the kind of sentence you can get into every day conversation. You should talk to him about it Danni and…"

"Toast, now is not the time." Danni said, a rare flash of anger coming to her voice.

"Right, right, I'm sorry Danni. I'm just freaking out slightly." He said, taking another deep breathe before he continued. "Anyway she gave me the right answer and sat down with me. She told me her name was Lieutenant Colonel Niamh Clayton and that she had been sent by Steve to protect Rowan and since I was officially Rowan's carer then I came under that sphere of protection."

"Steve's mentioned her before to me." Danni said into the silence which was left after Toast's last words. Her gaze meeting Chin's as she continued. "They did some missions together though the nature of them was classified. He said she was a good woman though, tough and loyal. The kind of person you wanted at your back when everything went to shit."

"She knew about you and Rowan Blondie, so I guess they kept in contact. Anyway I went with her and when we were in her car there was an announcement about a gunfight at Headquarters. We high tailed it over there but I think we were too late. The guards in the lobby were dead and everything. I stayed with Rowan in the car while Niamh went and checked it out but she said that there was no one there. Our headquarters was wrecked and… and I went in… and then you rang." He said.

"We're here now Toast, where are you?" Chin demanded.

"Outside, CSU won't let me in because even though I'm a member of 50, I'm only the Intel guy not one of you external members. Niamh is scouting the area but they'll let the three of you in. I'm under the old oak tree with Rowan, you can't miss us." He said.

Danni swallowed as they pulled into the car park. Her eyes widening when she saw the sheer number of uniformed officers, Detective, CSU teams and MEs milling outside the front of their building. She barely waited until Chin had pulled into a parking space before she was out of the car, running towards the oak tree, her eyes instantly landing on Toast who was holding Rowan in his arms.

She quickened into a sprint, her heart in her throat as she skidded to a stop next to them, instantly taking Rowan from Toast. She cradled her daughter to her, staring down frantically into her peaceful face, making sure there was no marks on her before Danni turned her attention to Toast, wrapping her arm around her neck and pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you Toast, thank you" She said, squeezing tight as she kissed his cheek before releasing him and turning her attention back to Rowan, She stirred slightly, sucking at her dummy before she settled back down to sleep.

Danni turned as Chin and Jack approached them, Chin speaking rapidly, no doubt filling Jack in on the details he had missed if the concerned look on his face was anything to go by.

"This isn't good." The blond man said as he and Chin stopped next to them, his gaze flickering to Rowan before he slapped his hand lightly down on Toast's shoulder. "Good to see you're in one piece Brains." He said, an undercurrent of relief to his voice. Jack and Toast often ended up working together and were close as a result.

"Yeah thanks to Steve" The younger man said shakily.

"We need to head inside and see what has happened." Chin said, looking between them.

"You really do" An unfamiliar voice said from behind them. They turned as one to see a tall woman looking at them with a grim expression. She was pretty with straight dark hair and dark eyes, her skin the colour of milk chocolate. There was an air about her of competence which placed Danni at ease before, one she recognised from Steve which meant that this woman must have been Niamh Clayton. A fact which was confirmed as Toast spoke.

"Guys this is Lieutenant Colonel Niamh Clayton. Niamh this is Detective Danni Williams, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and Special Agent Jack O'Connor." He introduced.

Niamh nodded at them briefly, reaching out and shaking their hands, her dark eyes warming up. She held on to Danni's hand for longer searching her face before her mouth quirked up into a smile.

"It's nice to finally meet the woman who captured the Commander's heart, we were all beginning to think it would never happen. I've heard a lot about you Danni." She stated, letting go of Danni's hand, her face becoming serious again.

"What can you tell us about what happened?" Chin asked her, crossing his arms over his chest, meeting Niamh's eyes when she looked over at him.

"I think it would be better if I showed you instead."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	4. Chapter 4

In the enemies clutches

By

Landon Richardson and Teal Rose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Adam 'Toast' Charles and Wo Fat do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor, Rowan McGarrett, Riley King, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, David Williams and Niamh Clayton definitely belongs to me so please don't use without asking permission first**

Author Note

 **Wow sorry for the long delay in updating this… there's no real excuse for it but if it makes you feel better then this is the story TealRose and I are working on at the minute together so there should be updates coming.**

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with TealRose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **This story unlike the other 'what could have been story' will be separated into chapters and it will turn mature pretty soon I think so you should be aware of that.**

 **This story was so much fun to write so hopefully you'll all enjoy it as well.**

 **We hope you all enjoy it**

Overall summary

 **The last thing Danni wants to do is have to interact with Wo Fat but with Steve on the edge of falling apart she has no choice but to step up into the brink and deal with him and his game… the only question is will she lose more than she gains? (Part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni's arms tightened round Rowan, holding the small baby close to her as she looked towards their headquarters, her eyes lingering on the smoke coming out of the window. Clearly whatever had happened up there had caused a fire which told her that whoever took the other members of their team weren't playing about. They meant business which meant trouble.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Jack O'Connor / Jenna Kaye (JJ)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett**

 **Jack O'Connor / Jenna Kaye**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Danni's arms tightened round Rowan, holding the small baby close to her as she looked towards their headquarters, her eyes lingering on the smoke coming out of the window. Clearly whatever had happened up there had caused a fire which told her that whoever took the other members of their team weren't playing about. They meant business which meant trouble.

She swallowed hard, closing her eyes for a moment and allowing herself to face the overwhelming fear which kept trying to pull her under. What if something had happened to Steve or David? What if they were hurt or worse dead? What if she never got to see them again? The thought made her nauseas, her stomach churning in a way which made her want to throw up though she forced herself to ignore it, and breathing deeply as she locked the fear away.

The others needed her to be strong and on the top of her game, they didn't need to see her falling apart on them.

She opened her eyes and looked towards Chin and Jack, meeting their gazes and nodding slightly in response to the questions she could see in them about whether or not they should trust Niamh or go it alone. For a moment she thought about going it alone but she pushed it aside. Steve clearly trusted this woman, trusted her enough to put Rowan under her protection, he wouldn't do something like that if he didn't believe and trust in her which meant that Danni would as well. The extra help wouldn't go unappreciated either.

"Lead the way Niamh, we'll be right behind you" Danni commented finally, breaking the tense silence which had fallen after Niamh's.

"Okay, stay behind me but keep your hand on your weapons, we're making the assumption that whoever took your team have vacated the building but we can't be sure and I'll be damned if I risk the Commander wife and kid" The other woman commented, making a motion with her hand for them to follow her as she moved across the wet glass.

"Let's go" Danni said softly to the others, following her through the crowds of uniformed policeman and plain clothes Detective. The place was swarming with them, all of them clearly taking this attack as an attack against all of them. Danni ignored the looks they shot them the same way she ignored the fact that four of the uniformed officers attached themselves to them clearly wanted to provide extra support to them if it was needed. They stepped into the foyer and up the stairs towards their office, her eyes narrowing slightly in thought. The guards had been in the foyer, talking to Detective which meant that whoever had done this managed somehow to get the members of their team out of the building without using the front entrance. They were either extremely lucky or extremely competent.

Her step faltered slightly when they arrived on their floor, the usual pristine marble flooring in the corridor which led to their headquarters was covered with shards of glass as though it had been blown out or something. Danni bit her lower lip, brushing a kiss over Rowan's head as she forced herself forward. She tilted her head to the side, shooting Chin a grateful look when he wrapped his hand around her elbow, giving her a comforting squeeze.

"Thanks" She murmured quietly to him, unsurprised when all he did was nod at her, keeping his hand where it was.

"At the risk of being obvious, make sure you're careful with all the glass. The last thing any of us need is to be dealing with a foot injury which could have been prevented." Niamh said over her shoulder

"You're right, it was pretty obvious" Jack remarked dryly, ignoring the narrowed look Niamh shot him as they stepped as a group into the remains of their headquarters.

"Jesus" Toast muttered, a lost look on his face as he reached up and drag his hand through his messy dark hair. His eyes lingering on the computer table. "They destroyed everything, how are we meant to find them if we have none of our equipment working? They are going-"

"Toast that's enough" Jack interrupted, his voice calm as he gave Toast a steady look, placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You can freak out when we're done, right now we need you firing on all cylinders, yeah we might not have the computer table but we still have out laptops." He reminded Toast who nodded slowly.

"What the hell happened here?" Danni demanded, stepping forward a look of mingled grief and anger on her face before she turned to Toast. "You said on the phone that Steve sent you outside with Rowan. What happened exactly?"

Toast breathed out, crossing his arms over his chest and thought for a moment before he began speaking, his eyes moving around them as he did.

"Everything was going normal, it was a pretty quiet day if anything or quiet for us at least" He corrected with a shake of his head. "Steve got a phone call when he was out here talking to Riley and to David. Whatever it was freaked him out and the next thing I knew he was taking Rowan from Riley and placing her in her car seat, He brought the bag out, you know the nappy bag" He clarified before anyone could ask him about it. "And told me to head out with Rowan because he wanted her to have some fresh air and that I should head over to Amy's coffee shop to pick up coffee. He kissed Rowan goodbye, lingered over it and then he pushed me out of the room. I didn't wait around either. He had that face on he gets so I figure why not go and get the coffee."

"What was the call about though? Who was it from? Did you hear him mention a name at all?" Chin queried, his voice mild as though this was the same as any other case they had dealt with in the past.

"Nothing, he spoke quietly and I wasn't near him when it came in. He spoke to David and Riley and that's when he came to me with Rowan." Toast said "I went to the coffee shop and met Niamh there and gave her the sentence Steve had told me."

"I might be able to help" Niamh said, stepping forward. "Steve must have rang me directly after he sent Toast out with Rowan. He didn't give me much details but he said that Joe White had rang him saying that there had been a threat made against 50 and that something was meant to go down today. He gave me a description of Toast and Rowan and told me to keep them and you safe when you joined them Danni."

"Did he give you any other detail other than that?" Danni asked, the back of her hand stroking Rowan's silky dark hair.

"No but while he was on the call to me, Joe arrived in the headquarters. I could hear him speaking. The Commander hung up on me moments later. I made my way to the coffee shop and on the way I heard the explosion so I hightailed it over there to get Toast and Rowan just in case," Niamh said. "I'm sorry though Danni, if I could have helped Steve then I would have but…"

"No, don't apologise" Danni said with a shake of her head. "You kept Rowan safe. I can't thank you enough for doing that. I owe you a great deal."

"I was happy to do it" Niamh said with a small smile at her. "The Commander saved my life once when we were on a mission. It's nice that I can repay the debt by keeping his wife and daughter safe."

"Are you sure it was Joe who you heard?" Jack asked attracting their attention.

"Definitely. I worked with the Commander in the Intel unit which is how I knew him. Commander White wasn't assigned to the Intel unit but he came by probably once or twice a month to see the Commander. He took a real interest in him, I figured that he saw McGarrett as a surrogate son or something. It was the vibe I got from him though I never got it from the Commander in return." Niamh commented, a puzzled look coming to her face.

"Steve was raised by an Uncle, if he viewed anyone other than his natural father as a Dad then it would be his Uncle not Joe White." Danni said briefly before she focused back on the case. "We know something happened here, the question is what."

"None of them are picking their phones up which means that either the kidnappers have destroyed them or switched them off or our team mates are currently unconscious."

"Or both" Toast said with a shrug. "I have a program on my laptop though which can remotely turn on a cell phone if I have the sim card number. I don't have them all but I do have Louisa's sim card number because she needed my help on something to do with it last week and I wrote it down because we were in the middle of the Hill case."

"That's a good start" Chin said with a nod towards Toast before Danni spoke up.

"Steve is obsessed with security at the moment which means that there must be cameras here. Toast can you access them so we can see what happened before all this happened" She asked, looking down at Rowan when the small baby yawned, slowly opening her eyes and looking around her, a wide gummy smile coming to her face when she saw Danni.

"I can try but I don't know Danni, I mean look at this place, I don't know if anything could have survived this. I…" he stopped when Danni stepped forward, adjusting Rowan so she could free a hand up.

"Hey look at me" She said, wrapping her hand round his wrist and using it to tug him down towards her. She let go and instead wrapped her hand round back of his neck giving him a calm look. "You know you're like a kid brother to me and I'm so glad that you're safe and so grateful to you that you got my baby out of there before this all went down but I need you to focus for me Toast. There is only the five of us and whoever has them has both the father of my child and my twin brother. We need to see what happened. I need you Toast."

Toast searched her eyes and nodded, a look of determination coming to his face.

"It be a cold day in hell before I let you down blondie" He told her, standing up straight. "I keep an extra laptop in the back of my car. I've used it before so it's linked to the systems which means that we should be able to access any information, the same as if we used the equipment up here. They obviously trashed it to try and keep us from looking but they clearly didn't count on me. I'll have us on the network ASAP" He said, nodding towards Danni before he turned and left the room, a couple of the uniformed officers who had accompanied them following him out.

Danni closed her eyes momentarily, breathing in the scent of their daughter to help her focus at the task at hand.

"We're going to find them Danni and then we're going to kick the ass of whoever it is who thinks they can mess with our Ohana." Jack told her seriously, resting his large hand on her shoulder and squeezing down on the muscle comfortingly before he moved away, his eyes moving around him.

"I just don't understand how this could have happened." Danni said, disbelief flavouring her voice as she shook her head. "I mean maybe, just maybe I could imagine someone getting the drop on one of them if they weren't expecting anything but to get them all? It shouldn't be possible."

"Maybe whoever did it had some help" Chin said from the corner of the room, a frown on his face as he looked at something. Danni rounded on with, a questioning look on her face as she spoke.

"Who? Do you think it could have been Wo Fat? It could explain why he was the way he was in the prison this afternoon." Danni said with a frown.

"Wait" Jack said with a shake of his head. "So Wo Fat was trying to detain you so you wouldn't be here when this all went down? How would he have even known that you were coming to visit him or that Chin and I would accompany you?"

"I don't know" Danni said sounding troubled.

"He could have sent a coded message the minute you signed in. A man like Wo Fat is going to have influence whenever he goes, it wouldn't surprise me if he had half of the guards on his payroll in there by now. If that's true though then Wo Fat wanted you away from what was going on. Finding out why might point us in the right direction" Chin stated.

"Which means having to go and speak to him again." Danni responded, her shoulder slumping down when Chin nodded at her.

"I've got a small team I work with, just four of us but they are reliable and ready to help, all of them worked with the Commander and he earned their respect. I can have them look into Wo Fat and see who he's paying off starting with the people who were aware of who knew you were coming today Danni. It might also help to start looking into the cases you've put away who may hold a grudge against you all, focusing on the ones who blame any member of your team who were taken." Niamh said looking around them

"That's going to be a long list" Jack remarked dryly.

"I best get them onto it then" Niamh answered, smiling slightly at Jack before she turned to Danni. "I'll be with you every step of this Danni until the Commander is returned so get used to me. The Commander gave me an order to be your bodyguard and so that's what I'll be, plus you need all the help you can get at the moment."

Danni opened her mouth to argue but stopped herself, her eyes dropping to her engagement ring which was sparkling in the sunlight coming through the busted windows. She had to think of Rowan, if having Niamh around as an extra pair of eyes meant keeping the small baby safe then she would do it regardless of how it made her feel.

If something happened to Rowan, Grace or Steve then she didn't know what she would do.

"Okay we're ready to go" Toast said striding back into the room. "I accessed the network downstairs and started running a virus program just in case but it's safe. I'm guessing they didn't have the time to do it in the end" He stated as he placed the laptop on a charred wooden table near the back of the room.

The five of them crowded round him as he typed something on the keyboard which brought up a program. A second later a surveillance video came up. He looked around them, making sure they were ready before he pressed play.

Danni and the rest watched as the morning began normal just like Toast had said. The remaining members of the team grinning at each other, mouths moving as hands moved through the way making it clear that they were talking and teasing each other the same as usual. Danni's eyes fixed on Rowan who was Riley was holding, cuddling the small baby to him. Her eyes narrowed as she looked away in time to see Jenna Kaye wave at them and head to the door, disappearing through them.

"Jenna wasn't here when it happened?" Danni asked, relief trickling through her when Toast nodded clicking his fingers.

"No and neither was Kono, both of them left before everyone else to follow up a lead on the case we were going to start working on today" Toast answered.

"Has anyone spoken to them since this happened? Are they okay?" Danni demanded, wondering whether someone could have grabbed them without them knowing.

"Kono rang me and so did Jenna" Toast reassured her. "They are both on their way back here as fast as they can. Jenna should get here any moment now but Kono was on the other side of the island so she'll take longer. She called when I was downstairs though, apparently the reception is bad over there so she didn't even know what had happened."

Danni breathed out a sigh of relief, glancing towards Chin from the corner of her eyes, watching as he closed his eyes, his mouth moving silently as though he was praying.

"This must be the call that Toast mentioned," Jack said, pointing to the Steve in the picture who had just answered a call. The scene which followed next was exactly how Toast described it. Steve's whole demeanour changed, he spoke to David and Riley before getting Toast and Rowan out of the room. Steve stood for a moment before he brought out his cell again.

"This is when he rang me. It was short and coded but extremely clear. He wouldn't have initiated it unless he was worried" Niamh said.

Mere minutes later Joe White came storming into the room a visitor pass round his neck, clearly agitated over something and shouting about it. There was no sound but from what Danni could gather Joe was telling them all to get out.

"Joe looks concerned" Chin remarked, a rare note of worry entering his voice as he looked around at them. "I've met Joe several times and in all that time I've never seen him look like that. Whatever he's warning them about had him freaked out."

"Yeah and that's what worries me. What would worry a Commander in the navy who has seen god only knows what in his past?" Danni replied.

"If it was something to do with Steve it would worry him. Surrogate son remember" Niamh commented. Danni nodded slowly, her eyes focused on Steve as he approached Joe.

"Can we get sound Toast at all?" Danni asked.

"Maybe, let me try this" Toast said sounding distracted as he typed a few more things, a moment later Steve's voice came over the laptop speakers.

"I don't see you for two weeks and this is how you show up. You better have some answers for me Joe, I sick of you messing around with me. Enough is enough."

"Steve there are things you don't understand but this is not the time to talk about it" Joe answered him. "We can talk later right now we need to…"

Whatever he was going to say was lost as a suddenly explosion went off, loud enough that they automatically flinched away from the monitor. Glass from the office window shattered spraying everywhere.

"Look at the computer table, what the hell is that?" Jack demanded, pointing to the wrecked computer table which was giving off some sort of greenish gas.

"Gas?" Chin said in shock, his mouth falling open.

"What the hell? That must have been built into the table but it's not possible. It can't be" Jack said, his eyes widening when Louisa suddenly crumpled on the screen, falling to the ground. David tried to make it over to her before he fell to the same fate followed swiftly by the other. Danni stared for a moment, blinking when the screen suddenly went black.

"What happened? Where's the picture?" She demanded.

"They must have cut the feed after that Danni so no one could see who did it." Toast said apologetically.

"It's not your fault" Danni said, holding Rowan closer to her. "I guess it makes sense now how they were taken. If they were knocked out by gas then there was no way they would be able to fight back. I mean this was done at eleven thirty, normally at eleven thirty we're usually-"

"All here" Jenna Kaye said coming from behind them, a look of concern on her face as she gave Danni a quick hug, dropping a kiss on Rowan's head. "Thank god Steve got Rowan out of there, god only knows what that gas would have done, it probably would have been lethal for her." she said.

Danni nodded, looking down at Rowan, dear gripping her heart tightly as she realised for the first time just how close her daughter had been to dying.

If Steve hadn't of acted when he did…

She shuddered, ignoring the looks the other shot her.

"What were they talking about before you left the office Jen?" Jack asked his girlfriend, hugging her quickly when she came to his side. "Was it about a new case or was it the one from yesterday because I know that Lou said yesterday that we needed to do some follow up work on it," He remarked, his gaze on the pretty red head.

"Yeah there was something about it that she said didn't feel right. She was going through the files trying to see what it was. I think she though there was something wrong with the time line" Jenna answered.

Danni nodded slowly.

"That sounds like her." Danni said quietly, looking towards Toast who was rewinding the tape.

"Who last worked on the table? I mean it looks like there was something in there because it's where the gas came from." He pointed out.

"I don't know" Danni said with a shake of her head. "Jack? Chin do you know?"

"We do it or rather we've done it since the table was destroyed that first time when the headquarters was attacked. That time when you and Kono were shot." Jack said, his voice softening.

"I remember it" Danni said, pushing the memory away. "We had to replace the whole table."

"It must have been then" Chin said, "Our repairs and updates never required us to rip the table apart." He admitted. "It could easily have been in there all this time waiting for a trigger of some kind."

"What about the night cleaners could they have something to do with it?" Jenna said. "We're careful during the day but not so much at night" She pointed out.

"That's true" Chin said with a frown. "Toast run through the cleaning staff here see if anyone joined around the time of the break in"

"On it" Toast said with a nod.

Danni moved away from them when Rowan started fussing in her arms.

"I know sweetheart, it's all right. I know you're picking up on our tension and mamma is sorry about that but you're safe and I won't rest until we get Daddy home with us" She promised the baby softly. She wanted to sit down but there was nowhere in the office which was safe enough for her to safely sit and cuddle her little one.

She glanced towards her office, her belongings covered with glass shards and tossed on the floor from the explosion.

"They'll be alright Rowan, they have to be" She said to Rowan who looked at her with large wet eyes, her lower lip trembling causing Danni to swallow hard. "Daddy will be fine sweetheart you'll see" She stated trying to force a smile on her face. It was a shame she didn't believe her own words, shaking her head she spoke quietly, her voice barely above a whisper "Hold on Steve, just hold on."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	5. Chapter 5

In the Enemies Clutches

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Adam 'Toast' Charles and Wo Fat do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor, Rowan McGarrett, Riley King, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, David Williams and Niamh Clayton definitely belongs to me so please don't use without asking permission first**

Author Note

 **Wow sorry for the long delay in updating this… there's no real excuse for it but if it makes you feel better than this is the story TealRose and I are working on at the minute together so there should be updates coming.**

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with TealRose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **This story unlike the other 'what could have been story' will be separated into chapters and it will turn mature pretty soon I think so you should be aware of that.**

 **This story was so much fun to write so hopefully you'll all enjoy it as well.**

 **We hope you all enjoy it**

Overall summary

 **The last thing Danni wants to do is have to interact with Wo Fat but with Steve on the edge of falling apart she has no choice but to step up into the brink and deal with him and his game… the only question is will she lose more than she gains? (Part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve groaned, twisting his head around and wincing at the sharp pain which shot through his head at the movement. This was far worse than the hangovers which he used to experience after the first night of shore leave. He frowned, trying to gather his thoughts.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Jack O'Connor / Jenna Kaye (JJ)**

 **Louisa Palakiko-Cowan/Sam Cowan (Samisa)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Louisa Palakiko-Cowan/Sam Cowan (Samisa)**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Steve groaned, twisting his head around and wincing at the sharp pain which shot through his head at the movement. This was far worse than the hangovers which he used to experience after the first night of shore leave. He frowned, trying to gather his thoughts.

What was he doing here when the last thing he remembered was being at work waiting for Danni to come back from the prison so he could see what information she had managed to find out from Wo Fat?

Where exactly was Danni? Was she here? Where was his daughter? He had been responsible for her today, she had been with him in the office but she wasn't with him now. Where was she?

Where was his family?

He squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head slightly when he heard his name being murmured beside him, the voice was familiar though he couldn't place it for a moment.

"Steve? Steve are you awake?"

He tried to focus but his head was swimming and he couldn't quite force his eyes completely open. He groaned, swallowing hard.

"Damn, what hit me?" He murmured, his voice barely coming out louder than a whisper. He frowned when he heard a hoarse chuckle meet his comment followed by a voice.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it took me out as well"

Steve squinted, finally forcing his eyes open and spoke quietly.

"Louisa? Is that you? Are you okay?" He asked, relief trickling through him when she spoke.

"Yeah it's me and I could be better, I feel like I got hit by a truck and I can't quite bring myself to move yet, everything feels too heavy, as though my limbs weigh a ton"

"Is it just us or are the others here as well?" Steve queried, coughing as the words tickled his throat making him long for a drink of some sort.

"Riley and David are still out cold but they were nearer to the gas bomb so they got a more potent hit of whatever it was they hit with us." Louisa explained when his coughing subsided. Steve wanted to nod but he stopped himself, the last thing he wanted was to experience the dizziness he had when he had first woken up. He blinked again before he spoke.

"Where is Danni and Rowan?" He demanded.

Louisa sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before she looked back at him.

"You had Toast take Rowan out of headquarters when Joe rang you on your cell phone. Rowan is safe Steve, she's not with us" Louisa said, finally managing to turn her head so she could see him properly. There was a large tickle of blood across his forehead that had dried though she could see the nasty bruise which was forming which told her that someone had hit him hard, no doubt he had a headache which rivalled her own. A quick glance to her other side showed that Joe was awake as well though he was keeping quiet, looking around him clearly trying to figure out where they were.

"Rowan" Steve sighed, closing his eyes, his mind picturing his daughter for a moment before he turned and looked towards Joe, his eyes narrowing at the older man. "What is all this about Joe? You clearly know something so what is it because now would be a really good time for you to tell me. My Rowan was in that room… she could have…" He choked on his words, his eyes widening as the knowledge hit him hard in the chest. If the gas had left them feeling like this then what would it have done to his little miracle?

He looked back at Joe feeling a stab of hatred for the man.

"Look Steve" Joe began to say, clearly seeing something in Steve's eyes though Steve didn't give him a chance to continue speaking.

"Rowan could have died if I hadn't have sent her away with Toast. Do you hear me White? My six week old daughter could have died."

"I didn't know they were going to hit this quickly. Hell, how was I to know that they had managed to get into the building so fast? All I had heard was a whisper about how someone was out to get all of 50 and planned to hit them hard and fast. I had to warn you Steve…"

"You heard a freaking whisper? From one of your drinking buddies or was it someone who you listened to on the street? Oh no don't tell me, it was someone who you can't tell me about because it's a secret, the same way everything is a secret with you these days."

"Steve" Joe began to say, stopping when Steve looked away from him. He closed his eyes wondering when his friendship with Steve had begun to erode.

"Guys, can you keep the noise down a little, I'm trying to die over here" David commented, attracting their attention. "You can go for each other's jugulars once we're out of here."

"David, you're awake" Steve said, relief tinging his voice. He knew how much Danni's twin meant to her, if anything happened to him then she wouldn't recover from the blow.

"That I am, glad you didn't ask me if I was okay though, if you had then I'd have been forced to smack you once I find the will to move." David responded dryly. The look of relief in his grey eyes when he tilted his head to the side to meet Steve's gaze contradicting his words. He was just as thankful to see Steve was alive as Steve was to see him alive. Steve might have first befriended the younger man because of Danni but he had soon grown to love him like a younger brother.

"So" Louisa said, "Someone want to take down 50, that's no surprise but why hit us when we weren't all there? Kono and Jenna were out of the office on the job. Chin and Jack were down at the prison and Danni is technically out on maternity leave, she's not meant to come back for at least six more months if not longer. Was it a mistake or was it us they wanted because every person in this room has a military background and everyone who is still out there doesn't, though I'm still willing to take that bet with someone that Jack used to be military even though he swears he wasn't you can tell from the way he stands." She commented, trying to build up the strength to sit up.

"What the hell did I drink, damn it" Riley groaned as he opened his eyes, closing them abruptly, tilting his head towards the sound of David's voice as the younger man spoke.

"I wouldn't try to get up yet Riley, none of us can" David frowned, noting the contusions and pieces of glass which was coming out from Riley's arm and side. He winced, running through all the organs which Riley could have been hit and praying that the glass has missed Riley's liver and kidney. "Damn you look as bad as the rest of us do."

"Speak for yourself Davey boy, I look like a supermodel still." Louisa commented, raising an eyebrow at David who smirked at her before he looked back Riley,

"Riley, I need to look at that wound on your side but I really don't have the strength right now to fight you or defend myself in you go into SEAL mode and react. So I'd rather you be honest with me, are you safe to approach right now because I have a young daughter who needs me alive" David commented, biting back a groan wondering how he was going to deal with Riley when he couldn't barely move still. He frowned, recognising the symptoms and this time made no effort to hide his groan.

"What is it son?" Joe asked. For a moment David considered giving the older man the finger but he resisted.

"I think the gas may have had a paralysing agent to it, which may meant that we're in trouble." He admitted out loud.

There were quiet swears and groans around the room before Joe spoke, his voice quiet.

"I had wondered why we weren't tied up… damn it…"

They all froze, falling silent when they heard footsteps approaching where they had been lying. When a bright light was turned on each of them fought back a moan of pain, especially the ones with head injuries.

"Lieutenant Palakiko… oh I'm sorry its Lieutenant Palakiko-Cowan now isn't it, you're a hard woman to be able to locate. Three years we've been looking for you and three years you've slipped through our grasp. We didn't quite expect you to be here in Hawaii or a member of the 50 taskforce. We planned to get you alone but you were never alone so we figured why not kill several birds with one stone and take you team at the same time though we do seem to be missing some targets." The voice said, they couldn't see the faces of the group which had entered the room, the lights keeping them shadowed from view.

"We got everyone who was in that room boss." Another voice spoke up, an undercurrent of nervousness to it.

"Well you clearly miss at least half of them, there should be a native man, a native woman, a tall blond man, a red head, some lanky kid and a small blonde woman. Where are they?"

Steve closed his eyes at the comment, his heart sinking at the implication that they had been after the rest of the team as well.

"Sorry Sir we…"

"Forget it" The man interrupted before anything more could be said. "We got Palakiko, that's who we wanted." He stated

"Aw damn, so you caught me… but then you know me but I don't know you so you have the advantage. It doesn't seem fair that I can't even shake your hand in congratulations since I can't move and all. So come one, why are we here? Don't keep us in suspense."

Steve rolled his eyes at the comment, sometime Louisa had no idea when to shut up.

"It's simple, all we want is some information about Operation Citadel, you were the one Intel specialist, andeverything that happened during it you knew about. There's no reason for this to turn nasty after all. Tell us what we want to know and we'll leave you and your friends alone, we'll even call some help for you. Don't tell me and we'll target your family. Your husband is a DA isn't he? Sam Cowan? I' pretty sure he's due to get out of court soon, it be easy to get him as soon as he stepped outside the courthouse and then of course there is your children as well. Two of them now right? Jaxon and Emerson I think they are called. I got a man waiting to tell the nanny you hired that you've asked him to get them to safety. Why stop there? Don't some of your team mates have children as well? There's that dark haired girl and that adorable baby. It be a shame to have to drag them all into this mess wouldn't it?" The man remarked, his voice casual as though they were discussing the latest football game on TV.

Louisa swallowed hard, ignoring the sudden wave of fear which came over her, she wanted to punch the man in the face, kicking him until he stopped moving but she couldn't instead she would have to rely on her wits.

"Now why would you be after 50, I mean sure we have enemies but we've never been lax in making sure all we know and love are safe at all time. So tell me, how did you get the gas bomb into our building?" She asked, keeping her voice calm.

The man remained silent before he laughed.

"You're exactly what I expected you to be like Lieutenant but since you amuse me I'll tell you. It took a long time to do it. Certain pieces were compromised slowly as you replaced them. When the last one was sent it was simply a matter of time of waiting for the perfect opportunity"

"Sir, I've hacked into the 50 system like you wanted, looks like they aren't expected a second hit. Would you like us to proceed with plan Beta?" A woman's voice came from towards the door.

There was a brief silence before the man spoke again.

"Tell me Agent, is the baby in the room?"

"Yes Sir, it's with its mother" The cold voice from the door answered.

The man tutted.

"Well Louisa… you don't mind if I call you Louisa right? What do you want to do? Do you want to talk to me and answer my questions or do you want to explain to Commander McGarrett here why his fiancé and his baby daughter had to die because you didn't want to talk? The decision is up to you but if I want you I would make it quickly."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**


End file.
